This invention relates to an airline passenger seat with at least one seat divider that has a plastic filler supporting a casing.
In known seats of this type, the purpose of the filler is simply to fill the spaces between the bracing ribs of the seat divider and the hollow spaces formed by the openings of these ribs, so that there is a bearing surface for the casing that corresponds to the desired form of said casing. Thus, the filler need not have a mechanical stress capacity, especially as the casing is attached to the seat divider and for this reason the filler is made of a part with correspondingly low stress capacity.